Changes and New Love
by SapphireKageKyuura
Summary: Kagome a young prodigy constantly is challenged by Kikyo and her gang Yura and Tsubaki. When she meets the Taisho brothers, her outlook on love was forever changed. What if she falls in love with Sesshomaru? Rated M for lemons in later chapters, language, and violence. R&R! (DISCONTINUED)


_Changes and New Love_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

 _Chapter 1_

 _In the middle of Tokyo, in a white and blue mansion lived a girl. Not just any girl, but Kagome Higurashi._

 _Every day she wondered if she was related to the family she grew up with. Looking at her mother Suki, she wonders where her looks came from._

 _Suki had black hair, brown eyes, pale skin. She was beautiful true, and was a very successful fashion designer who owned her own company Higurashi Co._

 _Souta her little brother, he had black hair, blacker than a raven's wing. Brown intelligent eyes that saw things in a view no one other than herself would understand. Souta was a young prodigy himself passing his classes with straight A's. His skin had a slight tan from all his days playing soccer in the sun._

 _But when you looked at her, she had black blue hair, sapphire blue eyes deeper than the ocean, bronze coloured skin, a supermodel's body that put any woman to shame, an intelligence that surpassed everyone's. She had talents no other girl should have. She was a black belt in karate, a master in kendo, a professional in dance, she could play any instrument even if she hadn't played it before. She could master things only seeing it being performed once._

 _Kagome was a true prodigy, every school all wanted to have her as their student. Every dojo wanted to train her in their fighting style. Every music, dance, acting or modelling company wanted to have her on their staff or team._

 _She didn't know why she was the center of everyone's attention. In fact she hated the attention she was getting. She had no interest in becoming famous._

 _The one thing that Kagome wanted was to sell her paintings. Yes Kagome was an artist with such skill that no other artist could match it. They have tried, but failed. She could paint, and draw anything out of thin air. Her inspiration was unmatched by even the most professional artists._

 _Back in elementary Kagome had published her very own novel. She even wondered if she regretted it. With her book now being sold at any available store, the publishing company were requesting that she write a sequel or the next best thing. Kagome wondered if she should do it._

 _Without much convincing from her brother, she decided to write about her life. In a matter of weeks she had completed it, then sent it to get published._

 _Within another week, she earned $100,000 and millions of copies of her book being sold. She even had a copy of her book, next to the last one she wrote. Should she become a writer?_

 _She had gotten great reviews on her current book.(I'm too lazy to write the title of said books. Just use your imagination…)_

 _She also kept up with the latest gossip of rich families. Like Taisho for example, Touga the current CEO of Taisho Corp, was the top technology company in the world. He had an older son named Sesshomaru was as arrogant as they came. He was an icicle, showed no emotions, and hated his half brother Inuyasha who was Touga's youngest son._

 _Word got around quick, that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were attending a public high school. Namely her high school. Kagome didn't know what to think about that. But she knew for sure that if they stayed out of her way they wouldn't have a problem._

 _The current problem was Kikyo Tama, Yura Hisaka, and Tsubaki Raitoma. They were the sluts of the school, and dubbed themselves queens. It was a laugh really, and quite pathetic. Not only that but for years the three of them fought against her, trying to put their authority against her. Rule after rule, so to speak. Kagome being the way she was, wasn't going to take this, so she fought back of course. There was a lost of count how many times Kagome had sent Kikyo, Yura and Tsubaki to the hospital._

 _55 wins for Kagome and 0 wins for Kikyo and her gang. 55 times Kikyo attempted to intimidate her into following her every order. Like a mindless drone. No way would Kagome do that._

 _Since Kagome could remember, Kikyo always tried to best her at everything. Archery, cheerleading, dance, singing(which might she add was horrible like nails to a chalkboard), instruments(which she couldn't play to save her life…), cooking(another thing that Kikyo, Yura and Tsubaki failed at.), acting, need she say more? Ugh it was horrible._

 _When Kikyo had heard the latest news of the Taisho brother's attending their school. She got it into her head that she could score them into sleeping with her. We, as in Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi, and Naraku all knew that she and her gang slept with every guy in the damned school.(Naraku in this story is Kagome's cousin. He's a good guy.) except Naraku, Bankotsu and his six brothers, Hakudoshi, Miroku who also has his standards and wouldn't touch Kikyo or her gang with a hundred foot pole, Hiten, Kouga, his brothers Ginta and Hakkaku._

 _Hojo on the other hand, Kikyo wanted nothing to do with. Not because he wasn't handsome or anything, he was in a boyish kind of way. But because he was the weakest and most nieve boy in the entire school. He also had it in his head that he could make her his. Kagome absolutely couldn't stand him. Sure he was a good friend, but he wasn't boyfriend material._

 _Everywhere she went, he'd be like Higurashi this and Higurashi that. He never once said her name. Should she be offended?_

 _Getting her schedule was easy enough. Then she saw her classes for this year._

 _Period 1: Gym with Kiori-sensei_

 _Period 2: Math with Tamaki-sensei_

 _Period 3: Advanced Science with Senzo-sensei_

 _Period 4: Advanced Art with Mana-sensei_

 _Period 5: Lunch_

 _Period 6: Advanced Lit with Kaito-sensei_

 _And to think all my classes were simple. Or at least until she found out that Kikyo and her gang were in all her classes. It was a complete nightmare._

 _Kagome couldn't wait to see how this played out. She wanted to know how resistant the Taisho brother's were to Kikyo, Yura and Tsubaki's usual tactics to getting a someone to sleep with them._

 _If they gave in, then she would be highly disappointed in them. If they resisted, then she may just maybe get along with them._

 _But the way Sesshomaru was, getting him to be her friend was easier said than done. He didn't befriend anyone, it wasn't in his nature. He was a complete asshole or so she's heard._

 _Inuyasha on the other hand, he was a handful. He was just as big of an asshole as his older half brother. He had no manners and didn't respect anyone, even women. His reputation was big, as the infamous playboy. He slept with almost everyone, though he did have his standards._

" _Good morning class, today we have two new students." As soon as Tomoyo-sensei who is her homeroom teacher, said the two of them walked into the classroom with a sort of grace._

" _Please welcome Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Taisho." Tomoyo-sensei said. "You Sesshomaru can sit beside Kagome, and you Inuyasha can sit next to Miroku."_

 _The two of them found the seats, as no one wanted to really sit beside her. Her reputation was she was the baddest and meanest girl in the entire school. She would kick the asses of anyone who pissed her off. They feared mostly that they'd lose their heads if they sat to close. She wanted to roll her eyes, she couldn't believe that they believed Kikyo's rumour. It was pathetic._

 _When Sesshomaru sat beside her, she didn't notice him staring at her. His eyes gazing at her with awe._

 _Sesshomaru's POV_

 _Having just arrived at this public school, with his little brother following close behind him. Walking through the doors, finding the office was easy. Grabbing their schedules, he looked at the both of them to realise that both he and his little brother had the same classes._

 _What was the world coming to? To have to suffer in the presence of his little brother was torture. He wanted to be as far away from the man slut as possible. He had head of his little brother's escapades, and was disgusted._

 _Unlike Inuyasha he had more standards. He never fucked human females. Humans disgusted him, they were weak, greedy gold diggers. He remembers a female from way back, who had known about his wealth. And did everything in her power, as weak as it was to get him to sleep with her._

 _She had even gone as far as to get him drunk. It worked, he fucked her, but when he woke up in the morning, he felt like he was going to be sick. He kicked the girl out of his room and house, then showered under boiling water._

 _He was a guy who could tolerate pain, wanting no trace of the human female on his skin. He was a daiyoukai of great power and status. He wanted nothing to do with humans. Humans were disgusting creatures._

 _He was old enough to mate, but he didn't want a mate. He didn't want to be tied down to a woman. They were clingy, and drained you of everything you had. Gold digging their way through what money you had. It was a good thing he was wealthy._

 _Inuyasha, he had a new female every week. It was unnerving._

 _When the teacher had announced their presence, they walked into the classroom. Tomoyo-sensei wasn't all that bad, as he assigned us seats. Unfortunately he had to be seated next to a human female. But the closer he got the more he got a good look at her._

 _She had thigh length black blue hair, tied in a braid. Sapphire blue eyes deeper than the ocean, bronze coloured skin, a body curved to perfection that put every women he had seen to shame. He had seen a lot of beautiful women but she was more beautiful than women he had seen._

 _She was dressed in a tight black V neck t-shirt that hugged her curves perfectly, hugging her DD breasts. Tight black ripped jeans hugging her hips and thighs, with black ankle boots on her feet._

 _He was in awe just looking at her. She was beautiful. Like a goddess. Her skin was completely flawless._

 _His body reacting to her, his jeans beginning to get tight. Oh hell, he had a boner in class. Mentally growling to himself, he thought about his father in a speedo, which got rid of the boner quite quickly. That was rather gross in his opinion to be thinking of his father in that way as a method to get rid of a boner._

 _If his father heard of this he'd never let him live it down. He'd be the laughing stock of the century._

" _What are you looking at?" a soft velvety voice sounded beside him. Even her voice was beautiful._

" _Hn." Was all he said, before he focused back on the teacher. He didn't want to be distracted by this vixen._


End file.
